wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Broken, But Still Standing
Prologue: Frostleaf flew through the Ice Kingdom, her silvery wings beating the fridgid, freezing, subzero air. She looked over at her best friend in the entire world, an IceWing named Frozen. "Well, what do you want to do after this?" Frozen asked, looking at Frostleaf expectantly. "I'm not sure, Frozen. What do you ''want to do?" "That's the problem! I don't know!" "Oh, I'm sure you do. You always do!" Frostleaf said with a laugh, swooping down and landing on an iceberg. Frozen landed beside her. "You want to stay here the whole day? Besides, I hear that the ''Aurora Borealis ''is coming out tonight. If you want, we can stay here and watch." "Sure, Frost." The two IceWings talked for many hours, shooting jokes at each other when they didn't have anything else to say. "What did the walrus say to the cormorant?" "Uh, I don't know!" "No, he said, why are you so freezingly annoying!" "Ha.Ha.Ha." There was a sudden crunch on the ice behind them. "What were you saying about me, now?" a voice that was dripping with icicles snarled. "Um, nothing, Cormorant. We were just joking with each other. Now go away. This is our iceberg, not yours!" Frozen snarled back, hissing up a small bit of frostbreath and expeling it at the IceWing. "Oh, so this is ''your ''iceberg, is it? Well, what if I claim your families' homes. After all, I am a ''prince." "Yeah, yeah." Frostleaf said, rolling her eyes. "You're still not a king, ''though. And besides, I could beat you in a flying contest any day!" "HOW ''DARE YOU!!" roared Cormorant, leaping foward and slamming Frostleaf onto her back. "CORMORANT!! STOP!!" Frozen roared. "Shut up, third Circle!" Frostleaf whimpered nervously, as Cormorant raked his talons through the air towards her face, but stopped at the last second, with his claws inches from Frostleaf's eyes. "I've decided to do something else, fourth Circle." Cormorant hissed. He launched himslef into the sky, carrying Frostleaf with him, his talons digging into the scales on her hind legs, part of her underbelly, and her wings. "Let's see how well you fly when you can't fly anymore." he hissed, flipping her over in the air so that his front talons raked through Frostleaf's wing membranes, while he held her with his back talons. "OWWW!!!" she shrieked. "Shut up, fourth Circle! No, actually, keep on screaming. I enjoy hearing the sound." Cormorant did the same with her other wing, then gripped both of her wings near the shoulders, and snapped them with a loud CRACK.' ''"OWWWW!!!" Frostleaf screamed, her wings sending waves of agony through her body. "All right, fourth Circle. I'm gonna let you go now. Let's see if you can fly very well now." Cormorant hissed into her ear. "CORMORANT!! NO!!" Frozen shouted from below. "Another word out of you, third Circle, and fourth Circle's gonna have her neck snapped before you can blink!" Cormorant shouted back. Frozen fell silent. "Good. Enjoy your flight, fourth Circle. Flap your wings, and be quick about it." Cormorant growled, with a harsh laugh. His talons released their grip on Frostleaf's scales, and she flapped her wings desperately, trying to keep herself aloft as the ground floated towards her, quickly, ''too quickly. Her wings sent waves of pain rolling down her scales. "Frozen! Help me!" she shrieked, right before her friend launched herself into the sky and snagged her talons on Frostleaf's scales. Frozen, however, decided not to hold her friend aloft, and as Frostleaf's scales slipped from her grasp, she smiled cruelly, hardly believing that the dragon she had called a friend had fallen for her trick, and she caught a desperate message in her friend's eyes: 'You promised. And instead, you betrayed me.' '' With a sickening ''CRUNCH, ''Frostleaf smashed into the iceberg, her broken, bloodied wings flailing in the wind, trying to stop her fall. She had caught Frozen's eyes, and noticed that her friend had a triumphant sneer on her face, cruelty etched on her features. Then she saw Frozen wing towards the north with Cormorant, not looking back. Then the agony in her wings, scales, everywhere, it seemed, swept her away, and everything went black. ''Inside Frostleaf's Mind... five days earlier... '' ''"Frostleaf!" Frostleaf's mother, Taiga called. "Time to come in and eat!" "Aw, but Mother, just five more minutes?" "No, now come on!" "Fine." Frostleaf grumbled, spreading her wings and launching herself into the air towards her mother. Her family was in the fourth Circle in the IceWing Rankings System. Frostleaf liked it, but she thought her family could do better. Apparently, her mother and father were content to stay where they were, but Frostleaf wanted more. She glanced back towards the direction of the sea, and then wheeled towards her home, with Taiga flying beside her. "Mother, can Frozen spend the day with me? She already asked her parents, and they were fine with it. We are planning to fly out to sea to catch some seals or some polar bears." "We'll see what your father says about this. When is Frozen coming?" "In, oh, 45 minutes." "You have my permission, but you also have to have Subzero's permission as well. You know this." "Yes, Mother." When they got to their home, Frostleaf explained the situation to her father, Subzero, and after thinking it over for some minutes, he said yes. Frozen arrived, and the two of them flew off into the cold freezing air. '' Chapter 1: '''What happened? Where am I? What am I doing here?' '' Frostleaf opened her eyes. She saw her mother and father nearby. "W-what happened?" "Frozen flew up to some guards near the northern outpost, where you two were, to go get us. We arrived and she said that you were attacked by a leapord seal. She said that you managed to get away from it, but your wings were broken. It did look like a leapord seal had attacked you, but we weren't sure. We took you to the healers, and they got you fixed up, but you may never be able to fly again." '''Why that no good, double crossing, backstabbing, two faced seal brain!" ''Frostleaf thought with a growl. Her wings hurt, and she remembered, with a strong urge to freeze a ''particular IceWing's head off, the look that Frozen had given her as she fell, that superior sanctimonious snot! Frostleaf curled her talons in with a small snarl, and said, "Can I get up?" "Well, it probably isn't a good idea..." Subzero said, trailing off under his daughter's fierce, angry glare. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)